


Stubborn

by StegesaurusKay



Series: One Word Hamilton Prompts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I like both, M/M, Stubbornness, whamilton or not whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: In which Hamilton is characteristically stubborn.





	Stubborn

“Hamilton…”

“Just five more minutes, sir. I’m nearly done.”

General Washington frowns from his place at the base of the stairs. It started as ‘ten more minutes’ two hours ago, and ‘five more minutes’ for the last hour. The rest of the staff is long since retired for the evening, but Hamilton, naturally, stubbornly, remains hard at work, alone at one of the desks.

Hamilton’s so engrossed in his work that he does not so much as glance up anymore when he’s called to.

Washington steps forward until he’s alongside the desk. Hamilton writes line after line at his usual rapid speed. The task is an important one, a formal request for supplies. It’s the third one this month. Each time when there is no reply Hamilton takes it as a personal insult, writes with ever more force, pours more effort, more emotion into the requests. 

Men are dying, and Hamilton takes it personally. The boy hasn’t taken a break in hours.

“You can finish in the morning. You need rest, son.”

“Don’t,” Hamilton blurts out. He ducks his head and his face moves even closer to the letter he’s working on. His cheeks flush red. His writing picks up speed. “I really need to finish… sir.”

“You certainly can take a few hours to sleep and finish in the morning before the courier rides out.”

A faint shake of the head, “I need to rewrite it in the morning. This is merely a draft.”

“Hamilton, I—”

“I really am near done sir, I merely need to—”

_“Alexander!”_

The hand impacts the table so hard that it shakes, and Washington is nearly startled himself. Hamilton pulls back from the paper, looks up, bewildered. 

“Sir?”

Hamilton stares up at him, exhaustion evident in every line of his face. There are bags under his eyes, his face is pale. 

Every man has a mortal limit. Washington cannot save everyone. He will save Hamilton. He sighs, takes a step back.

“To bed, my boy. Please.”

Hamilton stares at him a moment and nods slowly. In the span of a heartbeat Washington thinks he’s won, he’s beaten out Hamilton’s stubbornness.

But then the boy picks up his quill and returns to the letter.

“Five more minutes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can read more of my stuff on my [**tumblr over here**](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! I'm always looking for more prompts!


End file.
